No Thanks Television, I Have Better Ideas
by NotTooClean
Summary: Eccaia really isn't in the mood to watch the television, and neither is Naruto. They both have better ideas about what they could be doing with their night. NarutoXOC *LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON* Just warning you.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The television was exceedingly boring, full of commercials and not-so-funny comedians. And yet all of Eccaia's friends were either laughing or sleeping. There was however, one other who was just as bored as she was, and their eyes caught. _Sticky eyes_ she thought as she smiled at him. His eyes flickered around the room and he jokingly licked his lips. She simply rolled her eyes and looked around, confirming that no one had seen their little exchange.

He pulled one leg up, the other extended fully, as though he was unsure about what he wanted to do. Eccaia decided to be assertive and make the decision for him. She turned the corner of the wall, one hand trailing behind her, touching the wall lightly and seductively. As she turned to her left to exit the room, she looked at him and winked. Her legs had carried her barely a yard when her hands were seized and placed above her head. All the while she was slammed into a wall. Pain surged down her back, but when her looked up to meet her aggressor, everything subsided, and her stomach got fluttery and light.

"Hmmm… This should be… interesting." Naruto whispered into her pierced ear. They both twitched a bit when Calabria started booming through the speakers in the hallways. She lowered her eyes from the speaker above them to stare into his icy blue ones.

She bit her lip. "What could your intentions be?" They found themselves leaning into one another, but when their lips touched, it was like Eccaia's entire body had been electrocuted with a bright blue bolt of lightning. Their tongues dueled, locked into battle, hoping to over power the other. Eccaia felt the pressure against her body lessen as Naruto found himself overcome with passion. Taking her chance, Eccaia pushed Naruto into the wall across from them. A picture fell to the ground and the glass shattered.

She walked towards him seductively; her fingers walked up his chest and near his neck, then she yanked Naruto's hair so that his lips could crash into hers. She was so focused on beating him in their tongue battle that she didn't notice that Naruto's hand was crawling up her back, bringing her shirt up along with it. Naruto picked up Eccaia and began to walk towards the bedroom- or so she had thought. He cleared a table in the hallway, making all of the objects fall to the floor with either a _bump_ or a _clang_. His hands released her as he dropped me onto the table. He kissed her down her jaw line, and worked his way down her neck, sucking as he went.

Eccaia pushed him away roughly, and he stood in front of her dumbfounded. "You have been a naughty boy." Her hands trailed down her body, and came back up to the top of her blouse. She looked up at Naruto innocently while she unbuttoned the first button, then the second, and then the third. By then the curve of her chest was visible, but it had taken her thirty seconds to get there. Teasing him with ten seconds for every button. Her fingers played with the fourth button, tugging at it and tracing it.

Finally it she snapped it open and Naruto saw the black bra that cupped her breasts, much like the way he figured he would be doing soon.

Naruto was getting antsy, and with one yank, he ripped the blouse off of her body, her breasts bouncing and being squeezed together as she placed her hands in front of her open legs and gripped the edge of the table. He grinned seeing her pout, not liking the fact that he had torn off her shirt, but mainly because he had a great view of her ample cleavage.

"Who's the naughty one now?" he said huskily. Eccaia decided to respond to the destruction of her shirt with the removal of his. His erection pressed against her hands, still holding the table, until she tugged on his shirt.

Naruto however just shook his head, "Fuck no." He proceeded to give her hickeys, on her neck, her collarbone, and when he licked the side of her neck, she shivered. He smirked into her neck and began to playfully bite her. In return Eccaia moaned as he attacked her sweet spot. She didn't notice him remove her strapless bra until he had left her sweet spot and he began to suckle on her left breast. His left hand massaged her right breast, and his tongue flicked her nipples until they became hard. He bit down softly, causing Eccaia to moan only louder.

He moved to her right breast doing the same thing he had done to the left. Eccaia arched her back into him, his erection getting even harder. He pulled away from his partner's breast when his shirt was torn off of his body and found in pieces on the ground. "Now we're even." She bit his neck as she felt his solid body.

She used her nails to make light trails across his torso, while kissing him on the chest, nipping his skin. Naruto grasped Eccaia's body and pulled her closer to him when her nails tickled his happy trail and played with the waistband of his pants.

Again using her lover being taken off guard to her advantage, Eccaia flipped Naruto onto the table, and flattened him out. She crawled on top of him and began to pull his pants down, which Naruto appreciated, as his cock was released from the constraints of his jeans.

"All that's left is these damn boxers." She clawed her way down his body, starting at his chest all the way down his happy trail, and finally to the waistband of his pants. Eccaia stood up and walked away from Naruto, leaving him on the table. He got up and watched her from behind as she slinked into a room.

Of course he followed, and he caught her around the waist and pulled her to the ground, slamming the door behind him. He bit her down to her stomach and when he came across her shorts he pulled them off swiftly, along with her thong, revealing her already wet pussy.

"Ugh, fuck." She groaned. Naruto just smirked and began to lick around her clit, but never touching it once. His tongue ran over her folds twice before he quickly used the tip of his tongue to go up the mound of her clitoris. Eccaia moaned and gripped the rug.

While his mouth played with her clit, his finger slid its way into her hole, pumping in and out, sending small signals of pleasure through Eccaia's body. "More!" She yelled at him.

He stuck a second finger into her hole, feeling her tight; wet walls close around his fingers and pulse. "More!" she screamed, now lightly bucking her hips into his fingers.

Naruto's mouth had moved to her thigh, biting her and licking her, hickeys showing up on her inner thighs. "Fuck!" She clawed at his other arm, the one that's hand was massaging and pinching her breast.

Blood ran from his arm as Eccaia screamed. He got even harder, feeling the stinging sensation, and the quickened pulse of Eccaia's pussy, the pussy that his cock would be thrusting into very soon. She let out a scream as her juices covered his hand and flowed onto the carpet.

He grinned and licked her up, greedily, then shoving his tongue into her hole for a second, to get the remainders of her cum. Eccaia took deep breaths and then she bent her body in half, her face meeting Naruto's, giving him a kiss. She tasted herself in his lips but she didn't care; now she was going to return the favor.

She pulled him towards the bed and had him sit; she kissed him softly, almost like a physical whisper, until she reached his boxers. "These need to go." With in a second Naruto had removed the last barrier between him and Eccaia's soft lips.

She licked the tip of the head, getting a good amount of saliva on his fairly large dick. She rubbed his shaft with her hands, and began to pinch and pull at him while she took him into her mouth.

With every suck and every nip, she felt Naruto getting harder and harder, she heard him moan her name and slowly buck his hips into her face, causing his balls to occasionally hit her in the face. So she took him out of her mouth and started licking the side of his dick, then taking one of his balls into her mouth.

She left that one and moved onto the other, and Naruto was gasping in pleasure, grunting, "Cai, I'm- I'm" Quickly she took his whole cock into her mouth again as he came into her mouth. She swallowed and then looked up at him, he was sweating but she wasn't done with him yet.

Eccaia went onto the bed, lying down and started to finger-fuck herself. Naruto turned and looked at her, becoming hard again remembering the sensation of her pussy throbbing against his fingers, which had become more and more wet with each pump.

"Uhhh, oh. Yeah. That's it, that's it. Fuck, fuck, faster!" Eccaia's hips were bucking up and down, but then Naruto took her hand out of herself. He licked her fingers. "Ready?" he asked.

He received a glare, "Just fuck me damn it. Or I'm going to fucking find another man who with fuck me hard, fast, and dirty." She replied.

Naruto was already positioned above her, and with the permission given, he slammed into her pussy, and she moaned. The two of them kissed as they quickly found their rhythm, Eccaia holding his hips and forcing him further into her, pleasure overcoming her body. He too was overwhelmed with pleasure as Eccaia's walls pulsed against his cock, and the warmth was so comforting, it was almost too familiar.

Before Naruto could deliver the fatal blow, Eccaia flipped him over, and slammed herself into his body, and she came hard on him. The sheets became wet and this just turned Naruto on even more, he still had yet to orgasm, though his climax was near. He held her hips as she rode through her orgasm, which he noted took a great deal of strength.

She changed the pace, moving to the rhythm of Calabria, making a circular motion around his cock, "Faster. Faster! You little bitch, faster damn it!" Naruto yanked her hair and kissed her roughly. She obliged, and felt herself getting worked up again. Suddenly Naruto held her above him, not allowing her access to his incredibly hard cock. "I want to come together this time." He said.

Instantly she began pumping in and out of herself, while he played with her clitoris again. Her breasts were bouncing, and moving, and her body glistened in the moonlight from the sweat trailing down her torso, down to her pussy, and also down her legs, "Oh. God. Keep doing that Naruto. It feels. So goo-"

Before she could finish Naruto pushed his dick into her pussy and they came together for the first time. They rocked back and fourth for a while, riding it out, until they both collapsed.

"Some fuck huh?" Eccaia kissed Naruto gently on the lips as he traced the bruises he put on her back and her breasts.

She wiped the blood off of his body from her scratches, all the while still keeping him inside of her.

When she was about to pull out Naruto stopped her. "Please, just, just stay like this." He cradled her in his arms.

Eccaia responded by wrapping her arm around his arm, and the pair fell asleep embracing one another.

**First lemon. Ever. Thanks for reading! Constructive Criticism and good comments welcome.**


End file.
